


Comment réagir face à sa mort

by Garance



Series: Trekshot [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Star Trek Into Darkness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''Reste avec nous Jim !''Il entendait tout mais ne pouvait rien faire.





	Comment réagir face à sa mort

Comment réagir face à sa mort

 

Je suis... Mort ? Oui, je m'en souviens... J'étais dans cette salle radioactive... Spock et Scotty étaient derrière la porte... Ils pleuraient... Pour moi, à cause de moi, comme moi... Nous pleurions tous... Le capitaine était mort pour sauver son équipage, pour sauver le monde de Khan.

 

Khan... J'espère que la fédération pourra l'arrêter, non, elle le fera. J'entends des pleurs, des larmes couler jusqu'au sol. Encore. Je suis capable de réfléchir. Alors je peux être capable de les observer. Je veux rester avec eux. Ce sont mes amis. Spock, Uhura, Scotty, Bones, Chekov, Sulu, ils sont tous mes amis.

 

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis entouré d'un halo blanc, tel le paradis, mais je les entends toujours, ces pleurs... Je ne veux plus les entendre, je ne veux pas qu'ils pleurent, je ne veux plus voir de gens malheureux. J'ai fait mon choix, personne ne peut me le reprocher, j'ai sauvé mon équipage, ils n'ont pas à pleurer pour moi !

 

''Reste avec nous Jim !''

 

Non, je ne peux pas ! Je suis mort ! Oubliez-moi ! Respectez mon sacrifice et arrêtez cet enfoiré de Khan !

 

Je les vois tous maintenant, tout autour de mon corps, Bones qui s'active pour me réanimer... Abruti... Tout devient noir autour de moi, je vais partir définitivement. Je n'entends plus rien. Je ne vois plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien. Juste, de la poussière...

 

__________

 

''Regardez qui est de retour ! Ne t'inquiète pas Jim, tu n'es pas mort très longtemps.''

''Bones ? Spock ?'' demanda Jim

''Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux, j'ai encore d'autres patients.'' Leonard s'en alla

''Capitaine, Jim, tu n'aurais pas dû te sacrifier.'' commença Spock

''Je ne suis pas mort... Je crois...''

''J'ai eu peur, pour toi, c'était étrange...''

''Je peux comprendre...''

''Ne refais plus jamais ça !''

''Spock...''

''Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ton équipage, de m'abandonner...''

 

Spock enserra Jim de ses bras, qui lui aussi passa ses bras autour du dos du vulcain, avant que celui-ci ne l'embrasse...

 

 

Fin


End file.
